


Take Your Medicine

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Doctor/Patient, Drugging, F/F, Impregnation, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, Size Difference, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ariana's mother always told her that her first heat would be a difficult. But did she have to bring a doctor in for it?
Relationships: Catgirl/Hyena Woman, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Take Your Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).



"Your first heat is always going to be unpleasant," Ariana's mother told her, and her tone was at least trying to be kind. "You don't need to whine so much, sweetheart."

"It _hurts_ ," Ariana said, and her voice rose into a yowl, which made her mother's ears flatten down. 

"I know it hurts," Ariana's mother said, and her fingers curled in the scruff of Ariana's neck, digging in gently, "but there's only so much we can do. Go get some sleep, sweetheart."

Ariana mewled pathetically, her tail lashing, and her mother nuzzled against her cheek, purring.

"I know it's scary, Ari," her mother said, and her tone was sweet. "You're becoming a woman."

"I'm fifteen," Ariana whined. "I don't want to be a woman." 

"You'll be one eventually regardless," said Ariana's mother, her tone no nonsense. "Lie down, sweetheart, and you'll feel better."

"How will lying down make it better?" Ariana let herself be led to bed, and she curled in a ball, pulling the blanket over her head. 

"You'll feel better for a good night's sleep," Ariana's mother said, and there was a pressure at the top of her head, as her mother kissed her between the ears.

Ariana flicked her ears dismissively, but she let her eyes drift shut. For all that the desperate throbbing that was going through her, she still wasn't entirely sure what it was that was going through her, but it was leaving her so desperate for _something_ , and she didn't even know what it was that she... wanted. 

What even was it that she wanted? 

_I'm a woman now - what does that even mean?_ She'd heard vague talk about what 'going into heat' meant, but... nobody ever gave any details. It was all just vague euphemisms about becoming a woman and how did you even become a woman in the first place?

Ariana pressed her thighs together, grinding forward, and then there was a brief moment of... respite? Not quite. It wasn't giving her... whatever it was that she was missing, but it shut up some of the desperate yammering of her nerves. She'd told her mother that it hurt, but that wasn't... precisely the word that suited here, was it? It was like some great, gnawing emptiness was chewing away at her guts, burrowing down inside of her like an ember on a branch. . 

She'd rubbed between her legs like this a few times before, made herself shake all over as sweet pleasure rushed over her in waves. It had been... good, but why was it such a _need_ now?

Heats were usually a thing when someone was seventeen or eighteen, but she'd gotten breasts early as well. Her mother's first heat had come at age thirteen, so really, she was lucky it wasn't _that_ early, right? 

Everything seemed to be floating around her in some kind of odd daze, as if she was lying just on the very edges of herself, like the time when she'd gotten pneumonia and her parents had needed to give her a cold bath. She rolled herself a little to the left, lying on her back with the blanket over her head. It was all warm there, and it smelled like... herself, but there was something wrong with her scent, something that couldn't pinpoint. Was that her heat?

_I should look up what heat is doing to me. Or how it works. Figure out whatever it is that I need to do. Isn't there a pill or something?_ It was like all of her thoughts were trying to struggle through cotton wool. 

She kept rubbing, but the gentle little press that usually sent her over the edge didn't seem to be working. She rolled onto her stomach, grinding into the mattress, grinding into her own hand, and she sank her teeth into the pillow. She wanted... What did she want? 

_I want something inside_ , she thought deliriously, but she'd never put something inside herself before. She ground down a little harder, and she tried to remember what she'd heard in school. _Heats make you horny, but I've been horny, and it wasn't like this_. At least, she assumed that she'd been horny. She'd humped her pillow a few times, she'd lain underneath the faucet of the bathtub with her legs wide open and made herself come that way, but that was... this was different. 

All the heat information that she'd been shown at school had talked about being feverish and "wanting" but hadn't ever actually been specific about what that wanting _entailed_ , and had she ever wanted something so hard in her life? She began to rub again, and another orgasm hit her, a little firecracker that left her wrung out… for a moment.

And then it was back, worse than before. 

Ariana whimpered, and she began to rub again. 

* * *

Ariana masturbated and cried her way through the next four days. 

Her mother came in, periodically. At first it was embarrassing, and Ariana would pull her hand away from her cunt, stay curled up under the blanket. Then it stopped mattering, because the desperate thundering need that overtook her was all that mattered. 

Her mother's visits became more frequent - at one point the blanket was pulled off from her head, and she was naked in the cold air. She shivered, blinking in the dim light.

"Have you been drinking enough water, Ari?" Her mother's voice seemed to be coming from a very long way off.

She blinked muzzily at her mother. Her thighs were sticky, and her nipples were sore where she'd been pinching them?

"I'm going to take that as a no," Ariana's mother said dryly. She wrinkled her nose at the gust of scent that was billowing off of the bed. "Have you been able to... satisfy yourself?" Her tone was delicate.

"No matter what I do, it isn't getting _better_ ," Ariana whined. She pressed her thighs together, and it was sheer force of will that kept her hand from between her legs. She could smell her own musky arousal, and it filled the whole room like a fog. 

"That's heat for you," her mother said, handing her a glass of water.

Ariana sat up, and took deep gulps of it, the coolness a welcome relief as it slid down her throat. "You'll feel better in a few days, and you can get back to school and on with your life."

* * *

A week later, Ariana was even _more_ desperate, and the heat seemed to be getting worse. She couldn't stand the touch of fabric on her skin - she was so _sensitive_ it felt a bit like dying. She'd gotten so sick of just grinding that she'd jammed the handle of her hairbrush inside of herself, and that had been a brief moment of respite, but now it was just as fruitless as the grinding. 

She could hear her parents speaking outside the door, but it was hard to register the words. She crept in and out of consciousness, the fever raging through her, sweat soaking her sheets, dripping down her sides. Her room fugged of sex and desperation, and she didn't care about it, couldn't care about it. 

She needed... she didn't know what it was that she needed, but as she lay on the bed, panting up at the ceiling, she wondered if she could ask her mother to just put her out of her misery.

* * *

"If this keeps up," Ariana's mother said, "we're going to have to put her in the institution." 

Her parents were speaking on the other side of the door, and she pressed her face into the softness of her pillow, too exhausted to even grind her hips. She'd heard of those institutions - they'd watched a documentary about them in school a few weeks ago. She remembered school, faintly. What it smelled like to be surrounded by other people, what it was like to not be seized by this desperate, aching wanting. She gave a pitiful little moan into the pillowcase, and she shivered as her whole body shook with another desperate little shock as the pillow she'd shoved between her legs brushed against her clit. 

"We'll see what we can do," said her father, and she let her eyes slide shut. They'd figure out what to do. They wouldn't send her to an institution. They _couldn't_. 

* * *

Ariana was persuaded into a cold bath... two days later? It must have been two days, because she remembered the light changing on the ceiling. The heat seemed to be coming off of her in waves, and she didn't know what to do with herself, because all she seemed to be able to do was lie there and stare at the shadows moving across the ceiling, occasionally making herself come when she could muster up the energy. Moving seemed to take up too much effort, and even though she was being burned alive with anxious, desperate lust, she was too _tired_.

"Ari," said her mother through the door, "we've got someone here to help you."

_Who's going to help me?_ Ariana thought, still staring at the ceiling. Her cunt was pulsing in time with her desperately beating heart, and her head was stuffed with cotton wool, to match the dryness of her mouth. 

The door opened, and a _new_ scent came in, a scent that wasn't her mother's, wasn't even her father's. He'd been absent, come to think of it. Had he? She couldn't remember. 

“Ariana?” 

That was a voice she didn't know. 

"My name is Doctor Felinda," said the unfamiliar voice, and then there was a scent that made her mouth water, made her stomach turn. 

A person walked in - stiff hair, upright ears, very pointy face. Ariana blinked up into the dim light, her head pounding. 

"Who...?" Ariana was keenly aware of her nakedness, and she groped around for a sheet. The person - a hyena woman, from the look of her - sat on the edge of the bed and put one cool hand on Ariana's forehead. 

"Doctor Felinda," the hyena woman repeated, and she brushed Ariana's sweaty hair back. "Your mother called me."

"You're... an Alpha," Ariana said, and that was usually considered a rude thing to say, but was it more rude than lying there with her cunt exposed, her fingers still pruned up with her own arousal? 

"I am," the hyena woman - Doctor Felinda - said. "I'm from the Omega Institute."

_They lock up Omegas there,_ Ariana thought, _and they don't let you come out unless you're a drugged up zombie._ She'd heard all the stories. She was shivering, as the hyena woman's fingers stroked over her face, tracing over her jaw, along the bridge of her nose. 

"I know that this is very scary," said Doctor Felinda, "but I'm here to help you. I promise." She was holding... Was that a bottle of pills? 

"What are those?" Ariana indicated the little orange bottle, as the doctor helped her sit up. 

"These are some pills that are going to help you get better," Doctor Felinda told Ariana. Up close, her eyes were very brown, deep enough to get lost in. She loomed over Ariana, even sitting, and Ariana tried not to let the fear show in her face. 

"What kind of pills?" Ariana remembered the stories of zombified Omegas.

"Don't worry about that," said Doctor Felinda. She patted Ariana on one sticky thigh, and Ariana gave an embarrassing little gasp as her cunt clenched around nothing. She wanted to be _touched_ , she wanted to be filled, she wanted to be fucked.

She wanted to run very far away and hide from this terrifyingly alluring woman, who was at least her mother's age, who had sharp teeth and smelled interesting in ways that made more slick drip out of her even as her stomach twisted up. 

"Here you go," the doctor said, handing Ariana a glass of water and another pill. "This will help it go by faster, I promise." 

Ariana took the pill, and she swallowed it, wrinkling her nose as it slid down. "I don't want to go to the Institute," she said, her voice thick as the fog seemed to roll over her mind like fog off the mountains. Her eyes fluttered shut, and the last thing she remembered was the doctor's fingers gently carding through her hair. 

* * *

Ariana woke up and her skin was on fire. The desperate pulse that had been working its way through her before was _nothing_ compared to... whatever it was that she was feeling now. It was like her nerves were all on fire, and even lying on the blanket was too much. She rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow, her ass in the air and her knees digging into the mattress. She spread her legs wide, and she tried to keep her balance as she whimpered and moaned. 

She wanted... she wanted to be filled, she wanted to be _fucked_. Whatever it was that the doctor had given her was leaving her even _more_ desperate, and how was that possible?!

She was crying. She could hear her own choking, gasping sobs as they filled her bedroom. The windows were closed tightly, so that the scent of her heat didn't fill the entire neighborhood, and she was going to suffocate. She cried out, rutting against the thin air, and her tail lashed. 

There was the sound of the door opening, and she was too far gone to even care that someone was seeing _everything_.

… no, that was a lie, there was some little nugget of shame buried deep inside of her, but she didn't want to think about that, she couldn't think about that, all she could think about was the desperate emptiness that seemed to be crawling through her like a maggot.

"Oh, Ariana," said a voice that was... familiar. Sort of. Did she know it?

"What's wrong with me?" Ariana's voice was rough and creaking from all the crying. 

"You're just having a stronger heat than people usually do," the doctor reassured Ariana. "And my treatment is... a bit more unusual, and it isn't _entirely_ approved, but... well." A hand on her backside, squeezing it. "I wouldn't want to send you to the Institute if I don't' need to."

She sobbed, and a hand grabbed her backside, squeezing it. There were fingers pressing against her labia, and something bony was being pressed inside of her cunt. Oh, that... what was that?

A hand on the back of her neck, squeezing it gently, and a finger inside of her, and all she could smell was... what was that? The doctor just smelled so _good_ , how did she smell so good, how did she _want_ so badly, while not wanting at the same time.

"Good girl," the doctor soothed. "There you go, isn't that nice?"

"Take it out," Ariana murmured, but her hips were jerking back against the hand between her legs. There were fingers on her clit, and there were fingers curling inside of her, her teeth digging into the pillow. "I don't..."

"Sh," the doctor said. "Let me take care of you. Isn't that nice? I can feel you clenching around me, I know you like it. There we go..." 

Another orgasm was coaxed out of her, and the doctor made a crooning, moaning noise at the clench of her cunt. It still wasn't enough.

"This isn't enough, is it?" Doctor Felinda added another finger, and it was still sliding in and out of her. "We need to get you satisfied, Ariana. I don't want to have to take you to the Institute..." She twisted her fingers and Ariana _wailed_ , right into her pillow as she humped back into the doctor's hand. "We should... hm."

There was a soft sound, and then the bed was dipping down behind her. 

"Doctor?" Ariana turned her head to the side, her tail flicking and her ears plastered down. The room was dim, and the doctor's scent seemed to be getting stronger, filling her entire head. Her arms were shaking, and Doctor Felinda's hands were very gentle on Ariana's back. 

"You smell so good," Doctor Felinda said, and her voice still had that crooning, placating tone to it. "So delicious. I've been thinking about this since I saw you, and it shouldn't have come to this, but... it's my job, as your doctor, to take care of you."

_You're not my doctor,_ Ariana wanted to say, _you're not a person I know, what drugs did you give me?_ She didn't say anything, because there was a bigger, heavier body on top of her own now, and something damp and blunt was dragging across the back of her thigh. 

"This is what you need," the doctor was saying, and the fingers weren't inside of her anymore, they were on her thighs. "We just need to breed you up. That's usually what an especially intense heat is the result of, your body just knows what it needs." 

"I don't...," Ariana tried to say, and then she gasped, as something hot and heavy pressed into her, and it was so much _bigger_ than her hairbrush handle had been. 

"You don't know what you need, sweetheart, but that's okay." Doctor Felinda mouthed at the tip of Ariana's ear, then nipped at her neck. "Good girl, I can feel you taking me in." 

The doctor was trembling on top of her, as the thick cock was pressed deeper inside. When the hyena's groin was pressed against Ariana's backside, the cock inside of Ariana gave a little twitch, and Ariana whimpered again. 

"Take it out," she gasped. "Please, I don't... I can't..."

"Sh," the doctor said, and she pressed a little kiss to Ariana's temple. "Sh, sh, there's a good girl..." She drew her hips back, pulling some of the cock out, then pushing it back in, and the slap was loud and sounded... dirty. One hand was between Ariana's legs, rubbing her clit, and her cunt was clenching around the thing inside of her.

It shouldn't have felt so good. _I'm losing my virginity_ , Ariana thought, and the thought was a slow pulse, matching the desperate throb of her cunt, beating in time with her heart around the cock inside of her. 

"Let's just... hm..." The cock was pulled out, and Doctor Felinda was carefully rearranging Ariana. The girl was too weak to even put up much of a fight, as she was laid out on her back, legs splayed open. Doctor Felinda was just so much _bigger_ , and it hadn't been obvious, before. Or maybe it had, but Ariana had just been too distracted.

Doctor Felinda held Ariana's thighs open, and she shuffled forward. She was still wearing her trousers, just pushed them down around her thighs. Her button down shirt was untucked, and the tails of the shirt dangled over her cock. 

"That won't be able to fit," Ariana babbled, as Doctor Felinda carefully pressed it between her labia, up against the entrance to her cunt. "It's too big, it won't - _oh_."

"There... we... go," Doctor Felinda panted, as she pushed her hips forward. The thick cock was a stretch, and it was _perfect_ \- she hated just how much her body loved it. Her heels dug into Doctor Felinda's calves, her back arching and her head thrown back.

"Doesn't feel as good, from this angle," Doctor Felinda murmured, and her thumb was on Ariana's clit again. The combination of being filled and the pressure was making Ariana's whole body seize up, her breath coming in shallow pants. "At least, for me. But look at you like this. Taking it." Her eyes went down, to where she was stretching Ariana open, and she smiled, the dim light peeking in through Ariana's curtains reflecting off of her sharp white teeth. "It must feel amazing, for you."

"It doesn't," Ariana babbled, as the doctor began to thrust. "It doesn't, it doesn't, please take it out, I don't... oh, _please_ , I..." The words were coming out in an incoherent mess, as the thrusting continued. Her breasts were jiggling, her belly was jiggling, and she was so _full_ , some internal itch finally being scratched. 

"We'll fill you up good," Doctor Felinda promised, and her voice was getting breathless. "So good. You'll feel so much better that way, Ariana, think of it, you'll be so _cute_ with a baby belly, we won't have to - oh, _fuck_!" 

Another orgasm wracked Ariana, and this one was stronger than the others had been. It was strong enough that Ariana briefly whited out, as the desperate pleasure clenched her whole body like a fist, her cunt clamping down on the doctor's cock. 

“Good girl, such a good girl, such a good girl,” Doctor Felinda babbled, and she was curled over Ariana now, her hips working desperately. Something thick and hard was pressing against the very edge of Ariana’s cunt, and then -

“It’s too big,” Ariana gasped, and her mind was flitting back to all those old stories about Alpha’s knots being too big, splitting Omegas in half. About being ruined forever. The doctor’s shoulder was right in front of her, and she bit down, tasting the fabric softener and cotton.

Doctor Felinda snarled at Ariana, and it was a snarl that ended in a cackling giggle. The knot was shoved all the way inside, and then there was a wash of heat, and the doctor’s hips gave awkward, minute little twitches.

It was so _big_ , and she could barely move. Her body seemed to be taking over, leaving her mind behind, and she sobbed as she came again, an orgasm so hard it _hurt_ , and she was shaking, pulsing like a star over the knot inside of her.

“Just like that,” Doctor Felinda said, and there were kisses being pressed along the top of her head, little nibbles to the tips of her ears. “Just like that, milk my knot, precious. You’re going to look so sweet with a baby belly, aren’t you?” A kiss to her forehead, and then a sloppy lick, tasting the salt of her tears and her sweat. 

Ariana gave a choking, gasping sob, and she was still trembling with the aftershocks. “I don’t want…” She tried to say.

“Sh,” Doctor Felinda said, and she gave her another kiss. “It’s all for the best, precious. You’ll be fine.” She gave an experimental hip wriggle, and Ariana gasped. “When we unstick, I’ll give you another pill, and then we can knot you again. How does that sound?”

Ariana gave another choked off sob, and the Doctor’s warm mouth against her tear stained cheek only made her cry harder.


End file.
